Chapter 41
6/1 2 (ロクノイチ 2, Rokunoichi 2) is the 41st chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Zakuro wanders about town on a delivery having gotten lost, while balancing an apple on her head. Atop a set of stairs Zakuro encounters Shidou Mizuki, who she identifies as the “beard guy”. Shidou introduces himself and helps Zakuro with her delivery to Hime’s residence. They are taken by surprise by the sound of Kyosuke hitting a lamppost behind them. Afterwards, Zakuro encounters Touka who ask where her brother is, while staring at the apple atop her head. Zakuro tells Touka that Kyosuke almost turned her into damaged goods and Touka goes after him. Zakuro is upset because she did not get the chance to ask for directions. Continuing on her delivery, Zakuro encounters Akina who is carrying a stick and becomes nervous believing Akina is going to hit her. Zakuro tells Akina that she is delivering to Hime’s residence and Akina points her in its direction, stating he will drop by later as well. As Zakuro continues her walk she begins to doubt she is capable of living in the town after the trouble she caused. Zakuro walks pass Eiji and is able to sense he is a hanyou. Zakuro mistakes Eiji for a yōkai hunter and uses necromancy on a tree to attack Eiji. Eiji avoids the attacks and attempts to explain himself but they are interrupted by Kotoha who lands in the nearby bushes. Kotoha greets Eiji, leaving Zakuro surprised that they are acquainted and apologizes. Kotoha brings Eiji and Zakuro along with her to go grocery shopping for Hime’s residence. Kotoha points out the apple atop Zakuro’s head and Zakuro explains that it is practice so she can make deliveries like Rin, carrying them atop her head. Eiji doubts to himself that such a skill is necessary. Kotoha asks Eiji about his patrols and he explains that they have been divided up between himself, and Morino with Kohime. Zakuro asks Kotoha if she could introduce her to any other hanyou to avoid future confusion. A pair of little girls run by flipping Kotoha’s skirt and criticizing her use of stripe panties. Kotoha points out the girls as one being a yōkai, the other human and proceeds to identify several humans and yōkai within a crowd. The group take a detour and end up at the light post which Kyosuke had broken earlier with a note left by him stating he will fix it. Kotoha licks the lamppost and uses her Kotodama to create a new one in its place. Kotoha explains her ability to Zakuro, that she is unable to create manmade objects without “installing” or a formula. The group walk up a staircase in a forested area as Kotoha explains that they are the only three hanyou she knows of. She explains how as hanyou they are different from humans and yōkai in that they are made and explains the process. As they reach the top, the enter an area resembling a graveyard. She explains that they are not graves but memorials for those who were tuned including those who could not be exorcised. Kotoha tells Zakuro that all the residents of their town are trying their best to enjoy life but the blooming of the Nanagou would put an end to it. She states in order to prevent the blooming, that yōkai need to be sacrificed. Both Kotoha and Eiji disagree with sacrificing others for happiness and Kotoha states that the best way to deal with the problem is the method in which everyone survives. Kotoha states she believes that the hanyou will play a key role in attaining this ideal. Eiji states they should clean the place up while they are there and Kotoha notices a bouquet of fresh flowers, left by Akina unknown to them. Zakuro starts to worry that her necromancy power will lose control in the graveyard but Kotoha reiterates that there is nothing under them. Kotoha states the those tuned are not dead and have a chance to return and for that reason they should continue improving their town. Zakuro states she will help and Kotoha tells her to adjust to life in town quickly. Kotoha states there is a girl who gains strength when new residents are enjoying themselves, as in Hime. Characters in order of appearance * Zakuro Kurumaki * Shidou Mizuki * Kyosuke Kishi * Touka Kishi * Akina Hiizumi * Eiji Shinozuka * Kotoha Isone Navigation Category:Chapters